


【勋兴】无题

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 6
Collections: EXO Planet





	【勋兴】无题

无题

文/夏序清和草未歇

“诶，我是真的讨厌你。”吴世勋把八爪鱼一样的张艺兴接过手的时候，还不忘恶狠狠的说上一句。面上波澜不惊和朋友挥手告别，电梯门关上的瞬间，发力狠狠捏了一把身边人腰上的软肉。  
嘶…看起来是没什么理智回神的迹象。  
两个人是跌跌撞撞的，没什么章法可寻的步伐，从开门到跌进沙发里，一气呵成，十分难耐。吴世勋抓紧了张艺兴不安分的手，按到头顶，在吻下去之前先舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
啧，真是要疯掉了。  
张艺兴嘴里在嘀咕什么，靠近了也没听清。喃喃自语时还习惯性的把嘴嘟了起来，看着只是像索吻，一向如此，真是恶劣。另一只手捏住张艺兴的下巴，往上扬了扬，俯身吻住。酒气过渡，吴世勋微微皱了皱眉，却不想将唇瓣分开，酒精的味道，烟草的味道，照单全收，恨不得把他的气息悉数过渡给自己。  
其实他不是很喜欢在张艺兴喝醉的时候做，爱入骨髓，自私的希望每一次的痛每一次的爽，他都清清楚楚的感知到，是同自己在一起。  
荒唐的念头是存在了一秒，吴世勋撑起身子，伸手去解张艺兴的衣扣。一颗，一颗，动作极慢的，像在不慌不忙的拆礼物。  
自己的反应，其实比想象中镇静。  
原以为会是失控一般的暴风骤雨，可是这个人总有种本事，让人一秒疯魔，让人一秒消火。始作俑者永远一副懵懂不知的样子，肆意在别人身上煽风点火。  
除了憋气顿足，竟然无计可施，活脱脱一妖精。

前几天，  
张艺兴：【我要跟你分手。】  
吴世勋：【你说了不算，而且你的那些追求者只是想跟你睡。】  
张艺兴：【啧，别把自己说得太高尚，你是只想我跟你一个人睡。】  
吴世勋：【别人哪有我爱你。】  
也就是录影间隙的三言两语，所有人只觉得张艺兴温和可亲，词措温润不会出言伤人。只有他自己，自诩一双火眼金睛看得清那人一身白骨。  
越是温和的人，伤起人来才不是人。  
一开始他觉得他爱他是真的，后来就不知道了。  
爱与不爱，爱多爱少谁知道呢。  
爱情起码还是要经营的，分分合合聚少离多，渐渐的就不谈爱了，只做爱。  
身体的交流代替了言语上的推拉之后，骤然轻松。好处当然是真话，假话，一律不用再费神。起码身体永远不会说谎，两具身躯交缠在一起的时候，两个人都有那么一个瞬间相信着：我们是相爱的。  
其实也好，相处时间的大量缺失，在一起谈些什么呢。连说起自己朋友的名字，对方的反应都是懵的。任是谁人，看到对方的表情后都会意兴阑珊吧。

衣服从沙发上滑落到地毯上，大片雪白的肌肤袒露在吴世勋面前，房间里的灯没开，映着月色，吴世勋喉结还是耸动了几下，皮肉干干净净的多少让他心里的火消了不少。张艺兴可能累了，眼睛紧紧阖着，背着光，看不太真切表情了，凑近了能看到睫毛一根一根清晰的落在白净的脸蛋上。  
坏心思骤起，吴世勋咬住了张艺兴的锁骨。在张艺兴吃痛叫出声之前，封住了他的唇。  
是香软的，熟悉的，私心觉得只属于自己的唇。醉了酒的身下人因着深吻还在哼哼唧唧，两只手乱摸，惹得吴世勋血气翻涌。三两下把自己剥了个精光，又压了上去。  
也许在平时，他可能会更温柔的含住，等到他舒服了再进去。但是今天，他一时三刻也忍不了。分开身下人的腿，看到他还没硬起来。吴世勋握住撸动了两下，叹口气从张艺兴身上下去，去抽屉里翻找润滑剂。  
热源从身上消失，张艺兴本能的想要抓住，却扑了个空，最终悻悻翻身。沙发不大，宽度只够一个成年男子平躺，才摸到润滑剂的吴世勋，大步过来把张艺兴打横抱起来，扔进了大床。

是热的，从肌肤接触的瞬间就感觉到的火热。从胸口摸到大腿根，一路煽风点火。性器被握住，惹得小腹的火乱窜，偏偏又捏住了首端，不给个痛快。张艺兴眼睛半睁不睁看到身上的人影，黑乎乎的也看不真切，又因着那人的作弄，几乎要哭出声来。在几乎要崩溃的瞬间，那个人插了进来。  
“世勋？”张艺兴喊人的时候还带着点哭腔，听起来我见犹怜，差点就让吴世勋心软了。  
得不到回应，又被捅得七荤八素，张艺兴在那里哼哼唧唧的说不出半句完整的话。眼泪汪汪的，他通过这蛮不讲理的冲撞，更笃定了这人就是吴世勋。  
虽然好久没做了，但是好在身体早就熟稔了彼此，痛过了之后只剩下爽。吴世勋突然松开握着张艺兴的手，就听得张艺兴呼叫着射了自己一身。  
“诶？这么快，没有我的时候，你没被操过吗？”吴世勋满心只有这么坏心思的一句话，第一时间就掏出来讥讽。  
“啧，怎么是你这混蛋？”张艺兴被吴世勋的双手箍着，也逃离不得，只得舔舔唇反击。  
“哟，不是我难不成是刚才你搂着的那个小崽子？”吴世勋下身动了动，又往进去捅了捅，引得张艺兴不满的推了一把他胸口。  
“跟别人倒是亲，就差挂在人家身上了，你就那么浪？”吴世勋没说两句又发了狠，开始新一轮的冲撞。  
张艺兴只觉得吴世勋大概是真的生了气，心下骇然吴世勋气极了要折腾自己，可梗着脖子又说不出半句软话。  
凭什么让吴世勋这小子觉得自己眼里只放得进去他，平白助长了歪风邪气。  
可到底身体比嘴诚实，才射过的前头是软的，被插的直流水的后面也是软的。整个人身子软噗噗的，被吴世勋拉起来，拥进怀里。  
双手环住张艺兴的腰，上半身贴合在一起，张艺兴伏在吴世勋的胸口上，静静的听着吴世勋的心跳。  
“真想把我的心掏出来给你看看。”吴世勋托了托张艺兴的屁股，让人坐在自己腿上，“可我更多时候真他妈想掏出你的心来看看，里面到底有我没我。”  
“幼稚。”张艺兴眨巴眨巴眼睛，月光顺着窗户打进来，正落在两人的脸上，他伸手扳下吴世勋的头，轻轻吻了上去。

end.


End file.
